


R-2E-054

by PrinceSiegfried



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three poems exploring Clear's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear Distress [I]

I won't hold your hand forever,   
You don't need proof.   
My eyes are mechanical,   
Eternal youth.   
My love is unending,   
These bones will bend.    
I'll hold you for always,   
Until your end.   



	2. Clear Distress [II]

My face is torn,   
I am unborn.   
My hands peel,   
But I can still feel.    
On my back I lie,   
What am I?


	3. Clear Distress [III]

I am still here   
Through my reflection I see fear   
How could it be   
Your arms were just around me   
But now you lie still   
And I feel ill   
This seems familiar   
In particular   
My grandfather's leave   
With tear stains on my sleeve   
I ready myself for what is to come   
And I feel numb


End file.
